The Missing Well of Time
by Inuyashafreak101
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight, Kagome leaves to go home but the well is not there....romance in later chapters (IK, SM)
1. The fight

The Missing Well of Time  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome Higurashi said sweetly. "You are a jerk!" she screamed. "Stop screaming wrench," shouted Inuyasha, "What's your problem?". "My problem is you" Kagome replied. " I need a quick break from finding the jewel shards and all you do is nag at me. I have another life you know."  
  
While Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were watching them from the side. " You can see that its just a lovers spat" said Sango, "and it always ends with Kagome going home" she sighed. Just as she said that the group saw a red faced Kagome storm out towards the path to the well and they heard Inuyasha yell " FINE! I don't need you anyways!". Miroku took this opportunity of distraction. Sango felt a hand on her backside. " You hentai!" she screamed as she hit Miroku on the head with her Hiraikotsu. She stormed off towards the village. " You'll never learn Miroku" Shippou said as he left to follow Sango.  
  
When Miroku recovered, he went up to Inuyasha who was now sitting in a tree. " Made her leave ,eh, Inuyasha?" he said smugly. Inuyasha hit him hard on his head. "Shut-Up monk" he said. Just as Miroku got up, they heard a scream. " Kagome " Inuyasha and Miroku said simultaneously. 


	2. The missing well

Authors note~``~Hum Dee hum.... I'm trying to write these stories longer so people will be happy! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
The Missing Well of Time  
  
As Kagome reached the end of the path to the well, she screamed.  
  
*Where is the well! * She thought. She looked around. It was nowhere to be seen. * How can I get home without the well? *.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards the well. They were prepared to fight. Inuyasha had his hand on Tetsuaiga and Miroku was gripping his staff.  
  
When they reached the end of the path they expected a youkai or demon but there was just Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. Kagome pointed to where the well was supposed to be. It wasn't there. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around. They had just noticed that the well was gone.  
  
"Its gone" Kagome said in a shaky voice. "Well, it can't have gone far" he said jokingly. "OSWARI!" Kagome shouted. "This isn't funny! I can't get home without the well! ".  
  
Sango and Shippou heard a scream. It was Kagome's. They ran towards the well. "Sango, do you think Kagome is alright?" Shippou asked as they were running. "I don't know Shippou" Sango said.  
  
* Kagome sounded scared in that scream * Sango thought. She started getting worried. "Shippou, hop on my shoulder" she told the kitsune "We will go faster this way". Shippou did as she told.  
  
"Kagome, why don't we go to Kaede? She might know what happened." Miroku said.  
  
"Ok, I guess your right Miroku." Kagome said * There is no use getting too upset before I know what happened * Kagome thought.  
  
All of a sudden the group saw Sango and Shippou come out of the forest.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" Sango asked. "The well's not here" Kagome explained. Sango and Shippou looked shocked.  
  
"Does this mean that you are going to stay with us for longer?" Shippou asked. "Yes, I am Shippou." Kagome replied.  
  
"YAY!" he shouted. He gave Kagome a big hug.  
  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was unusually quiet.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked. All Inuyasha replied with was a "Feh". "Well?" she asked again. "It's nothing wrench so leave me alone!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! Get over it! ARRG!" Kagome shouted as she stomped off to see Kaede.  
  
* Dammit.... She was upset and I was a jerk.... * Inuyasha thought. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had already started off following Kagome but Inuyasha trailed behind them. He was in deep thought about the well.  
  
~``~ At Kaede's ~``~  
  
~``~Authors note- I don't think I can do Kaede's character well so it might be a little OOC ~``~  
  
Kaede was pouring tea when the group arrived. "Hello everyone" she said "What is the matter".  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "When I got off the path to the well it wasn't there!" she said. Kaede sat down to think.  
  
"There is a legend about that well that few know." Kaede said "Long before you came here and set Inuyasha free, there was a Lord who camped in the area near the well. The villagers offered for him to stay in the village but he always declined. He said that there was an aurora around the well that he wanted to find out more of. For days he went in and out of the well studying it.  
  
When he finally did go to the village he asked if he could take apart the well. When we declined he went into a rampage. He threatened that he would take it in the future and that this world would be doomed. We thought he had just gone mad when he left we watched the well just in case. Legend has it that he was able to take a piece from the well and cursed it, and that when he returns that great doom will come of this world like he said.".  
  
"But what does that have to do with the well missing and how did the well hole fill up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He may have returned and took the rest of the well and is planning evil. And he might have put a temporary curse on the well to fill it." Kaede said.  
  
It was then that Miroku spoke up. "Where does this Lord come from?" he asked.  
  
"He comes from Northern lands and his name is Lord Naztica." Kaede answered "Ye, should go there to seek the well. Lady Kagome cannot go home without the well.".  
  
The group decided to leave the next morning.  
  
Authors note ~``~I know this is still a little short but please review!!!! 


	3. Camping and horrors

A/n I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't reviewed for like 3 months. I've been busy and stuff and had writers block :... but now that its summer break, YAY, Im going to try to review at least once every week. I'll TRY to do that. OK sorry again.  
  
The Missing Well of Time  
  
A few hours later the group noticed that the sky was getting cloudy.  
  
"I think we should make camp guys" Said Kagome  
  
"Ya it's getting pretty stormy" Sango said as a big gust of wind came.  
  
They ran for the cover of the trees and got everything out to make camp. Inuyasha told everyone their jobs.  
  
"Kagome, you and Sango go collect wood for a fire. Thunder claps Better hurry with it."  
  
Kagome and Sango growled and left into the woods.  
  
Miroku was grinning like a fool while the two left.  
  
"That's great. Send them off to do the work while we stay here and rest...."  
  
"Well actually Miroku. YOU are pitching all of the tents. And I'm going to make the food once the girls are back"  
  
"What about me Inuyasha!" Shippo asked.  
  
"You will go out and look for some herbs for a soup."  
  
Shippo just smiled and went off to look for the herb.  
  
20 minutes later......  
  
"Where the heck are the girls?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku was just finishing putting up the second and last tent with Shippo and began to worry.  
  
"What if they are in trouble?" he said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I guess we should go look for them. Let's hope they didn't get into trouble."  
  
Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and they left to find the girls. They looked for 10 minutes as a group but they couldn't find a trace of them yet.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Sango! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. He was getting scared that a demon came that he didn't sense. The group had been yelling for a while now and their throats were getting sore.  
  
"We should split up. I'll go with Shippo over that way points to with arm to look for Sango and you go the other way and look for Kagome. Meet back at camp in an hour." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
With Inuyasha 10 minutes later  
  
"Kagome! Where are you!" he yelled as he leaped into the treetops. There was no sign of her. He went back to land and when he did he saw something yellow in the distance near a tree. He ran to it. It was Kagome's backpack.  
  
"KAGOME! SANGO!" he called. There was no answer. Just then he smelt it. The smell of blood.  
  
"Kagome.." he whispered. He broke in to a run still holding the backpack. And began looking frantically for any sign of Kagome or Sango.  
  
With Miroku Now  
  
An hour had passed so Miroku and Shippo decided that they should turn back to the camp.  
  
"Miroku, I'm scared for Kagome and Sango and Kirara." Shippo whimpered.  
  
"Me to Shippo, me to."  
  
"Do you think they are hurt?" Said Shippo.  
  
"I don't know. But it is possible since we haven't seen a trace of them yet. Don't worry yourself though. Maybe they just got lost." Miroku said. But in his mind he didn't believe that. They would have to be VERY lost for them not to have left even a trace of them behind  
  
With Inuyasha again  
  
The smell of blood was getting stronger now and it was stinging him nose and eyes. Then he saw the shape of a body ahead. His heart raced as he neared it.  
  
"Please not be Kagome, PLEASE!" he whispered. His heart was tugging at him.  
  
He was coming up to the body when he saw that it was... 


End file.
